


Удивительный человек-голубь

by Ashatrychka



Series: Удивительный человек-голубь [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dry Humping, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Out of Character, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Заблудившись в парке, Рей натыкается на человека-голубя, и он настаивает, что только она сможет ему помочь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле в появлении этого фика виновато частое использование глагола "to coo" одним многим известным автором. Нет, я знаю, что это «ворковать», но по непонятной причине у меня в голове оно стойко связано со словом «курлыкать»…  
> Помимо этого, меня вдохновил фик persimonne ["half a dozen (very bad ideas)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509109) . Он орный и кинковый XD

— Все взяли с собой анкеты? Смотрите по сторонам внимательно и отмечайте все, что есть в списке. Задавайте вопросы, слушайте внимательно…

— Мисс Рей.

Рей подавила вздох, уперла руки в бока и окинула взглядом шеренгу детей.

— Да, Армитаж?

— Почему мы приехали в парк, ведь тут написано «Лесные богатства родного края»? — въедливо спросил Хакс.

Маленький педант. Рей не уставала поражаться, как можно быть таким противным в таком юном возрасте. Он будто уже родился тридцатилетним невротиком с ОКР.

— Потому что, Армитаж, на выезд в лес необходимо специальное разрешение, которого у нас нет, — ответила Рей.

— А почему для поездки в лес нужно разрешение? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Потому что в лесу медведи, ты, кретин.

— Но есть же спрей…

— Тихо! — Рей подняла руку. — Да, По, в лесу опасно. А в парке…

— А как же человек-голубь? — спросил По.

Рей с трудом сдержала очередной вздох раздражения и желание схватиться за виски.

— Человек-голубь?

— Да, вы что не слышали? — По достал свой смартфон и продемонстрировал ей вкладку. Напрягая зрение, Рей смогла рассмотреть заголовок «Криптиды рядом с нами! Удивительный и ужасный человек-голубь! Опас _т_ ность в парке!»

— Вряд ли, — уничижительным тоном заметил Армитаж. — Потому что это сайт для кретинов вроде тебя. Нормальные люди, например, мисс Рей, такое не читают, правда?

И он посмотрел на Рей кротким, как у барашка, взглядом. Отличная игра, но Рей было не провести.

— Это не сайт для кретинов. Это просто выдумки, страшилки для тех, кому нравится щекотать себе нервы, — объяснила она. — Тут нет ничего опасного, если вы, конечно, не разыщете где-нибудь ядовитый плющ.

— Голуби могут быть опасны, — заметил Армитаж.

Рей все-таки не сдержала вздоха и спросила:

— Да неужели?

— Голуби выклевали глаза сестрам Золушки.

Рей ошарашенно вскинула брови.

— Я что-то такого не припомню ни в одной из версий.

— Серьезно? — оживился Дэмерон.

— Я про книгу, а не про фильм и мультик, — снисходительно пояснил Хакс.

— Сказка про Золушку?

— Сказки братьев Гримм.

— А твоих родителей не беспокоит, что ты читаешь такое? — усомнилась Рей. — Мне кажется, сказки, не адаптированные для твоего возраста, все-таки стоит исключить из библиотеки.

— Не беспокоит. Отец занят, и не против, если я ему не мешаю, — хладнокровно ответил Хакс.

— Братья Гримм, да? — По потянулся за своим смартфоном, и Рей предупредительно воскликнула:

— Нет, нет, нет, никаких телефонов. Мы сейчас отправляемся прямо по этой дорожке, осматриваемся, а я буду рассказывать вам обо всем, что мы увидим. Если вы увидите что-то интересное, о чем можете рассказать то… вы можете об этом рассказать.

— Голуби опасны, — авторитетно сказал Хакс. — Мой отец называет их летающими крысами.

— Голуби милые! — возмущенно возразила Роуз Тико. — Это птица мира!

— Они болезни переносят.

— Вообще-то Армитаж прав, — заметила Рей. — Поэтому нельзя трогать голубей. А если вы все-таки кого-то погладили, голубя, или белку, то лучше сразу помыть руки. Не облизывать пальцы…

— Слышал, Дэмерон?

— Я прекрасно знаю, что пальцы нельзя облизывать, мистер Обнимашки!

— По тебе не скажешь.

— Идемте! — твердо сказала Рей, перекрикивая их. — Прямо по дорожке, вот сюда! Джессика, что у нас первое в списке? Я вижу дуб.

— Какая редкость, — донеслось до нее ехидное замечание, но Рей проигнорировала его.

Она подрабатывала учителем на замене и совсем не ожидала, что сегодняшний день ей придется провести в парке с малолетками. Все случилось так быстро — миссис Холдо заболела буквально перед самым выходом, и Рей разбудили ни свет, ни заря, даже умыться толком не дали, и пришлось нестись на работу.

С другой стороны, только от Рей зависело, как быстро они справятся, и она была полна решимости быстренько провести их по парку, покормить белок и уток, и посадить на автобус. Дети будут рады отправиться домой пораньше, она будет рада — все довольны.

Разумеется, быстро ничего не получилось. Дети норовили разбрестись, забывали делать отметки в анкете, начинали фотографировать что-то… Если их не пошевелить, то прогулка грозила затянуться на весь день.

— Не отстаем, ребята, нам еще столько интересного предстоит увидеть, — подгоняла их Рей.

— Но все-таки человек-голубь существует, — услышала она голос Дэмерона. — Гляди, Финн, там даже фотки есть! Его видели!

— Это фотошоп.

— Это не фотошоп! Да даже если фотошоп! — разорялся По. — Его видели! А значит в парке опасно, как в лесу.

— В парке не опасно, — возразила Рей. — Тут повсюду люди, тут не заблудишься, потому что есть указатели…

— Если умеешь читать, — ехидно заметил Хакс.

— Главное — не свались в озеро, — сказала Рей. — Нам еще нужно дойти до озера, в нем обитает редкий вид дагобской лягушки!

— Какой лягушки?

— Мисс Рей, Армитаж опять обидел Роуз.

— Я ее не обижал. Она просто не может принять эту жизнь как есть. Голуби — это летающие кры… Ай!

— По, хватит! — рявкнула Рей. — Отпусти Армитажа! Армитаж! Извинись перед Роуз!

— Но я…

— Немедленно!

— Прости меня, Роуз, — протянул Хакс.

— Идем дальше! — Рей вздохнула. — Не отстаем!

Они дошли до озера, и там выяснилось, что По и Финн сумели потеряться. Рей понятия не имела, где и как они отстали. Они подождали немного у дороги, покричали имена отставших, и Рей спросила:

— У кого-нибудь есть их номер? Позвоните По, спросите, где он.

— А почему у вас нет его номера? — спросила Роуз.

— Потому что мне дали номера ваших родителей, а не ваши, — отозвалась Рей. — А я не хочу звонить мистеру Дэмерону или миссис Бэй. Думаю, По этого тоже не хочет. Так и скажите ему.

По ответил сразу, и сказал, что они с Финном ушли искать лисьи норы и теперь идут обратно, но дорожка что-то не появляется.

Рей очень четко поняла в этот момент, что педагогика — это не ее. Пересчитав детей еще раз, она подозвала к себе Кайдел и сказала:

— Я пойду найду По и Финна. Ты остаешься за старшую. Мы быстро вернемся, поэтому никуда не уходите. Если что, мой номер телефона у тебя есть.

— Хорошо, мисс Рей. Только не заблудитесь, — ответила Кайдел.

— Это парк, — отозвалась Рей. — Тут невозможно заблудиться.

Спустя двадцать минут, она уже не была так уверена. Она прошла по дорожке обратно, свернула там, где должны были свернуть По и Финн и отправилась вглубь парка. Деревья тут росли гуще, местами напоминая настоящий лес, тропинка шла вверх, да еще все вокруг поросло кустарником. Рей звала По и Финна, думая про себя, что она сделает с ними, когда найдет. Немного позже ее мысли сменили направление: она стала размышлять, что с ней сделают, когда узнают, что она оставила детей без присмотра. А когда Рей поняла, что не может отыскать тропинку, по которой пришла и потеряла направление, у нее по спине пополз холодок.

Остановившись, Рей огляделась: кусты и деревья кругом, солнце ярко светит сквозь листву, теплый день, птички поют… И где-то там ее ждет группа детей.

Рей нервно хихикнула. Будет очень глупо заблудиться в парке. Она представила себе, как объясняет это директору — понимаете ли, сначала я двух детей упустила, пошла их искать и заблудилась сама. С работы после такого ее точно вышибут.

— Не очень-то и хотелось тут работать, — пробормотала Рей себе под нос. Она вернулась назад, наткнулась на банку из-под колы и легонько пнула ее носком кроссовка. Прошла еще немного в том же направлении, чувствуя, что тропинка идет под уклон, и уже обрадовалась, решив, что сейчас выйдет в «окультуренную» часть парка. Как бы не так! Тропинка привела ее в узкую лощину: земля оползала с обеих сторон, обнажая каменные слоистые породы, похожие на стены, покрытые мхом и изъеденные дождями — их бы показать детям, ведь они были в списке. В лощине была куча прошлогодних листьев, чуть ли не по колено, плотно слежавшихся — тут точно никто не проходил.

Рей попыталась припомнить план парка, но не смогла вспомнить ничего конкретного. Когда она бывала здесь, то бегала исключительно по дорожкам, никуда не сворачивая. Она понятия не имела, где здесь лощины и возвышенности. Нужно было возвращаться.

Рей побрела назад, проклиная свою невезучесть, когда странный звук разнесся среди деревьев.

Курлыканье.

Это было не тихое курлыканье, что доносилось иногда из-за окна, или пугало ее в ванной, гулко звуча из вентиляции. Нет, это курлыканье было мощным, сильным, будто издававший его голубь был… был ростом с человека.

Рей снова нервно хихикнула. И вовсе это не курлыканье, просто похожий звук. Мало ли, что-то вдалеке завели, какой-нибудь мотор, а сюда звук долетел в искаженном виде и прозвучал как курлыканье. Всего-то.

Снова раздалось курлыканье, но ближе, а затем хлопающий звук.

Рей замерла, оглядываясь, и осторожно спросила:

— Эй! Тут есть кто-нибудь?

Снова хлопающий звук, так похожий на звук бьющих в воздухе крыльев — и ничего больше.

Рей заспешила. Неважно, что это, голуби или вообще человек-мотылек, ей нужно возвращаться к детям, пока им Пеннивайз или Джон Уэйн Гейси не встретился.

Она выбралась из лощинки и огляделась. Проклятье, ну куда ей идти?

— Когда я шла сюда, — задумчиво сказала Рей, — солнце светило слева.

Она повернулась, чтобы солнечные лучи светили на нее справа… и вскрикнула от неожиданности.

Перед ней стоял человек. Как он так тихо к ней подобрался и почему он так странно выглядел?

— Вы кто? — испуганно спросила Рей. Она присмотрелась к темноволосому высокому мужчине перед ней с подозрением и спросила: — В какую сторону ближайшая дорожка?

Мужчина вздохнул и ответил:

— Я не знаю.

Его плечи, грудь и большая часть туловища были укрыты странной конструкцией, очень натуралистично изображавшей сизые крылья, будто мужик собрался косплеить кого-то посреди парка. И, кажется, он был бос.

— Извините, — Рей попыталась боком обойти его, но мужчина развернулся к ней… и заворковал.

От неожиданности Рей встала столбом, глядя на него расширившимися глазами. Губы мужчины были плотно сжаты, на бледном лице отражались какие-то мучительные сомнения, а взгляд не отрывался от Рей. И он курлыкал, издавая глухое приятное воркование: Рей видела, как напрягается его горло.

— Какого хрена? — шокировано спросила Рей. — Вы что делаете?

Мужчина продолжил курлыкать и медленно двинулся в ее сторону, выпрямившись и выпятив грудь.

— Ты больной? — спросила Рей, медленно отступая назад. — Мистер, отойдите пожалуйста, вы меня пугаете.

Мистер не отвечал, продолжая интенсивно ворковать и приближаться к ней. Рей отступила назад, отступила еще, совсем забыв, что за ее спиной — лощина, усыпанная листьями. Вспомнила она про это только тогда, когда ноги поехали по листве назад. Рей неловко взмахнула руками, шагнула назад, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но сделала только хуже. Она плюхнулась назад, едва не перекувырнувшись через себя, как в каком-нибудь дурацком смешном видео, рухнула на спину и сползла по листьям вниз. Торопясь вновь подняться на ноги, она чуть не укатилась в ложбину, и когда наконец приняла нормальное положение, схожее с позой бегуна на старте, выяснила, что ее курлыкающий визави сидит на корточках на камне прямо перед ней, не сводя с нее взгляда. И в этой позе отсутствие штанов, а также белья стало просто очевидным.

— О боже! — Рей торопливо отвернулась. — Вы извращенец! Один из тех ненормальных, которые жмутся в метро и трясут своим членом перед прохожими!

Она сунула руку в карман и угрожающе воскликнула:

— Я вызову полицию.

— Я не извращенец, — ответил, наконец, мужчина. Догадавшись, что прямой зрительный контакт с его половыми органами может смутить, он поднялся на ноги и плотнее прижал к себе крылья, чтобы прикрыться. — Но у меня серьезная проблема.

— И эта проблема — отсутствие одежды! — огрызнулась Рей. — Что вам надо? Учтите, я ходила на каратэ, я вам руку могу сломать.

— Не можете, — печально ответил мужчина. — Сейчас у меня нет рук.

От неожиданности Рей замолкла.

— О, — сказала она. — Извините… Но это не повод бегать без штанов и вести себя странно! — добавила она резко.

— Дело в том, что _сейчас_ , — мужчина сделал акцент на этом слове, — рук у меня нет. У меня есть крылья.

И он поднял эти самые крылья, чтобы Рей смогла увидеть, что они — настоящие, прямое продолжение его плеч, покрытые перьями. Мелкими темными, почти черными перьями была покрыта его грудь. Еще у мужчины был хвост. И…

Рей покраснела и отвернулась, а мужчина опять закурлыкал.

— У вас… Вас это возбуждает? — спросила она нервно. — Вы понимаете, что я на вас в суд подам на домогательства? Прикройтесь! Уйдите! Что вам от меня нужно?

Наконец до нее дошло, что у мужика перед ней не только стояк, но и хвост, и крылья, и все это настоящее. И Рей в полной растерянности опустилась на листья, глядя на человека-голубя снизу вверх. Он прикрылся крыльями, но продолжил ворковать и, воркуя, сошел вниз, приближаясь к Рей.

— Понимаете, — сказал он, — я проклят и превращаюсь в голубя. Обычно, это не доставляет мне неудобств, но у голубей сейчас токование. Это…

— Я знаю, что это, — ответила Рей. Ей понадобилось еще немного времени, чтобы обдумать эту информацию, а мужчина тем временем подошел еще ближе, утробно курлыча. Сообразив, Рей проворно отползла от него подальше.

— Даже не приближайтесь!

Она нащупала под рукой камень и указала им в сторону человека-голубя.

— Слышите! Я не собираюсь ничего с вами делать! Мне нужно идти! Меня ждут!

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — ответил мужчина в паузах между воркованием. — Я специально ушел подальше, и тут появились вы. Мы можем познакомиться, если хотите.

— Не хочу! — истерично воскликнула Рей. Она поползла назад, не отводя взгляда от человека-голубя, а он двинулся за ней.

— Меня зовут Бен, — сказал он. — А вас?

— Никак меня не зовут! Отойдите от меня!

— Мне тридцать три, я дизайнер и живу неподалеку. Я даже могу вам заплатить, но… не сейчас, — человек-голубь развел крыльями, и Рей инстинктивно зажмурилась.

Это было ошибкой: голубь одним махом преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, толкнул Рей на землю и устроился сверху, прижимая ее весом своего тела. А когда она попыталась столкнуть его, забил крыльями, курлыча.

Рей взвизгнула.

— Я был бы вам очень благодарен, — заметил Бен, — если бы вы сняли джинсы. Сам я не могу, вы же видите…

— И не подумаю! — ответила Рей. — У вас с головой не в порядке!

— Это все инстинкты, — пояснил Бен извиняющимся тоном. — В обычном своем состоянии я бы такого никогда не сделал. Мне очень жаль.

И он принялся тереться о живот Рей своим стояком, подняв крылья и воркуя.

Рей зажмурилась. Ситуация была безумная, но, раз этот полуголубь-полупсих не собирается ее убивать, может проще подождать, пока он закончит? Не будет же он с ней гнездо вить, правильно?

Бен наклонился к ней, накрыв их обоих крыльями и тяжело дыша. От него жарило, как от печки, курлыкать он, к счастью, перестал. Рей чувствовала себя как мягкая игрушка, которую трахает комнатная собачка: вроде и вреда никакого, а противно. Бен жарко дышал ей в шею, ритмично двигая бедрами, где-то там ее ждали дети… о, лишь бы они не разбрелись и не потерялись! Ей же никто не поверит! Ну, кроме По Дэмерона, но его никто слушать не будет.

Движения Бена стали чаще, он конвульсивно дернулся, вжимаясь в живот Рей пахом, и застонал.

— Все? — спросила Рей. — Можно я пойду? В самом деле мне нужно идти. А вы тут как-нибудь сами…

— Я не могу вас отпустить, — сказал Бен. — Мы должны обустроить гнездо.

— Нет, не должны! — отрезала Рей. — Мы люди! Мы не обустраиваем гнезда, я вас не знаю и не ударила вас только из сочувствия к вашей проблеме! Отпустите меня.

— Мне придется пойти за вами, — сказал Бен.

— Нет! — прорычала Рей, толкаясь и пинаясь. — Убирайтесь! Из-за вас меня посадят! Оштрафуют! Уволят!

Бен поднялся, взмахнул крыльями, устроив в лощине крошечный ураган, и взлетел в воздух. Только что был тут — и нет его, осталось только пятно на ветровке.

— Извращенец пернатый, — пробубнила Рей, поднимаясь на ноги. В волосах застряли листья, лицо было покрыто пылью. И она все еще не знала, как выбраться отсюда к людям.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано, как, в общем-то, и всегда

Вернувшись домой, Рей, не раздеваясь, ввалилась в ванную комнату и запихнула все вещи в стиральную машину, а потом залезла под душ. Дети не потерялись — По и Финн благополучно нагнали своих, минут пятнадцать ждали ее, а потом попросили прохожего о помощи. Кто-то позвонил родителям. В итоге, когда Рей, наконец, выбралась из этого заколдованного места, беседуя по телефону с Кайдел, объясняющей, как добраться до дорожки, ее уже искали, и кто-то из родителей ехал в парк, а, когда она созвонилась с ними, успокоила всех, довела детей до автобуса и они поехали обратно, в школе ее ждал разнос. Ее не уволили, но похоже, что теперь директор считал Рей какой-то дурочкой, способной заблудиться на ровном месте.

— Тебя бы туда, — процедила Рей сквозь сжатые зубы, намыливая голову. — Посмотрим, как бы ты отыскал дорогу.

Вымывшись и облачившись в халат, Рей прошла в единственную комнату, служившую ей и гостиной, и спальней, и рухнула на кровать, включив телевизор. Лучше всего сейчас будет заснуть под какое-нибудь старое кино…

С улицы донеслось голубиное курлыканье, и Рей поежилась. Следовало бы закрыть балкон, ведь оттуда тянуло холодом, но Рей ужасно устала и не хотела вставать. Полежав и поняв, что теплее не станет, Рей села, но, взглянув на балконную дверь, вскрикнула, увидев за ней высокий массивный силуэт. Она дернулась назад, упала с кровати и осторожно высунулась из-за нее. Когда угол зрения сместился, стало ясно, что за дверью никого нет — просто игра отражений.

Рей разозлилась еще больше. Теперь из-за этого голубя ей будет чудиться всякое. Может, не было ничего? Может, у нее галлюцинации? Какой к черту голубь?

Но листья в волосах были. И пятно на куртке. Значит, и голубь был.

— Извращенец пернатый, — повторила Рей.

Она закрыла балконную дверь, сдвинула шторы и вернулась в кровать. Поворочалась, устраиваясь поудобнее, и решила, что лучше будет сделать себе немного чаю с ромашкой, чтобы успокоить нервы.

Мурлыча себе под нос что-то незатейливое, Рей направилась на кухню, чувствуя босыми ногами, как тянет по полу сквозняк — значит на кухне тоже открыто окно. Открывая дверь, она потянулась к выключателю, и лампа осветила уже знакомый ей силуэт человека-голубя. В этот раз настоящий.

Рей завизжала, захлопнула дверь и бросилась обратно. Сначала к входной двери, но потом передумала и нырнула в крошечную кладовку, откуда выскочила с палкой от швабры в руках. Пусть теперь попытается потереться об нее!

Человек-голубь заглянул в комнату и медленно вошел. Выглядел он понуро. Кончики перьев волочились по полу.

— Не подходи, — предупредила Рей, перехватывая палку поудобнее.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал Бен. — Пока это не закончится, я не стану человеком.

— И чем же я могу тебе помочь? — спросила Рей. — Ноги перед тобой раздвинуть?

— Ну… да, — Бен кивнул.

— Вот еще!

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Бен. — Я заплачу.

— Нет!

— За моральный ущерб…

— Послушай, найди себе кого-нибудь еще, — твердо сказала Рей.

Бен иронически поднял бровь.

— И как ты это себе представляешь?

— Меня же ты нашел! Выследил!

— Меня вели инстинкты, — ответил Бен.

— В жопу себе засунь свои инстинкты! — огрызнулась Рей. — Я не голубка, чтобы тебе перышки щипать!

— Я буду аккуратен, — сказал Бен, и сделал шаг вперед.

— Нет!

— Я … — в голосе Бена послышалось отчаяние. — Я тебе отлижу.

— Что? — Рей оперлась на палку. — Да что за… Да как… Не собираюсь я… Да какого хрена ты мне попался! Как мне от тебя отвязаться?!

— Ты знаешь, как, — твердо сказал Бен и курлыкнул.

— Может, ты чем-то болен! Голуби болезни переносят!

— Я не обычный голубь, ничего я не переношу! — обиделся Бен. — И я ничем не болею.

— Я вызываю полицию! — заявила Рей. — Пусть с тобой служба отлова разбирается или священники, я не зна…

Человек-голубь взмахнул крыльями, подняв ветер, и ринулся прямо на нее. Рей ничего не успела сделать, даже палку поднять, как он опрокинул ее на пол. Она ударилась затылком и зашипела от боли, пока проклятый голубь устраивался на ней.

— Помогите! — заорала Рей. — Помогите!

Бен наклонился к ней и прижался губами к ее рту, в надежде заглушить ее крики. Рей взвизгнула и попыталась его укусить, дергаясь под ним.

— Не надо, — попросил Бен. — Если бы ты могла притвориться, что принимаешь меня, все было бы проще. И быстрее. И я бы заплатил, как только ко мне вернулись руки.

Рей затихла, лежа на полу. Она припомнила сегодняшний разговор с директором и спросила:

— Сколько?

— Сотню.

— Триста.

— Двести.

— Двести пятьдесят, голубок, и я никому ничего не расскажу. Даже этому кретинскому сайту про криптидов.

— Идет, — Бен облегченно вздохнул и отодвинулся.

— Ладно, дай я встану, — Рей тоже вздохнула.

Голубь слез с нее, и Рей подошла к прикроватной тумбочке, шаря там в поисках лубриканта.

— Мне на кровать лечь или… — начал Бен.

— Стой, где стоишь, — ответила Рей. — Пол подойдет.

Про себя же она решила, что не пустит голубя на кровать. Мало ли по каким карнизам он шастал и что на свои крылья собирал. Пара возможных ожогов от ковра были разумной альтернативной необходимости менять все постельное белье и пропаривать матрас.

Найдя гель, Рей подошла к Бену, решительным движением сдернула с себя халат и опустилась перед голубем на колени, открывая колпачок тюбика.

— Ох, — только и сказал голубь.

«Двести пятьдесят баксов», — напомнила себе Рей, размазывая гель по члену голубя. Он вздрогнул под ее руками, и Рей крепче ухватила ствол. Они договаривались только на секс, никаких предварительных ласок. Зачем вообще предварительные ласки голубю? Пусть вставляет и проваливает.

— А зовут тебя как? — спросил голубь, наблюдая за ней.

— Рей, — ответила Рей с неохотой. Ей казалось, что если она сообщит свое имя, то это странным образом сблизит ее с голубем, чего бы ей совсем не хотелось.

— Ну, ладно, давай, — сказала Рей, закончив с лубрикантом и устраиваясь на полу. — Вперед, тигр!

Это было очень, очень странно. Голубя не нужно было звать дважды, он тут же устроился сверху, накрывая ее тело своим. Рей испуганно сглотнула, скомкав в кулаках мягкую ткань халата, и напомнила себе, что там ничего сверхъестественного нет, все как у обычных людей.

Бен поерзал на ней и спросил:

— Ты готова?

— Давай, пока я не передумала, — сказала Рей.

Бен неловко клюнул ее носом в щеку, и Рей приподняла бедра ему навстречу, желая закончить это поскорее.

— О-ох, — простонал Бен, проскальзывая в нее. Смазка приятно покалывала, и Рей вздохнула с облегчением — все не так ужасно, нужно просто подождать.

— Мы обустроим чудное гнездышко, в котором будут жить наши дети…

— Что? — резко спросила Рей, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Какие еще дети?

— Не обращай внимания, просто поддакивай, — пояснил Бен. — Голубиные инстинкты.

Рей промолчала. Как будто мало странного сейчас происходило.

— Дом с белым заборчиком, — выдохнул он, вбиваясь в нее. — Зеленая лужайка…

— О боже мой, — пробормотала Рей.

— …и двое детей…

«Пристрелите меня», — подумала Рей. Это был самый странный секс в ее жизни.

— И цепь с наручниками возле кровати!..

Глаза Рей расширились. Это все больше напоминало блиц «Все, что вы не хотели знать о незнакомом мужике, и не собирались спрашивать».

С другой стороны, может он просто мечтал, что жена его пристегивать будет. Ну, мало ли какие у человека предпочтения. Ее это волновать не должно.

— О-о-х, моя маленькая беременная детка… Это круглое пузико… Перевернись на живот, — попросил Бен, резко остановившись. — Мне так будет удобнее.

— Окей. — Рей послушно выполнила его просьбу, и Бен накрыл ее своим телом и крыльями, образовав вокруг крошечный жаркий пернатый шатер.

К счастью, теперь он трахал ее без комментариев о семейном гнездышке и всяком таком, и Рей от этого неимоверно полегчало. В общем-то теперь это было даже приятно, так что почему бы и не получить удовольствие за его деньги.

«Расскажи кому — не поверят, — подумала Рей. — Интересно, это уже зоофилия, или еще нет?»

— Хочу приковать тебя к кровати и никогда не отпускать, — пропыхтел Бен ей на ухо.

— Полегче, Джеральд, — ответила Рей.

Она постаралась подвинуться, упираясь коленями в пол, пока Бен трахал ее короткими толчками, тяжело налегая на нее всем весом.

— П-погоди. Остановись, — попросила Рей.

Бен тяжело выдохнул ей в ухо и спросил:

— Чего?

— Минутку. — Рей чуть изменила позу, просунув руку под себя. — Все в порядке, просто ты… тяжелый.

— На крылья непросто опираться, — поделился Бен, возобновляя движения.

Рей охнула и зажмурилась от удовольствия.

— Так лучше?

— Да, продолжай.

Повисло молчание — ситуация в целом к разговорам не располагала. Рей двигалась навстречу Бену, Бен исступленно вбивался в нее, ничего отличного от обычного секса, исключая тот факт, что обычно у партнеров Рей были руки, а не крылья. Но ей, занятой своими собственными ощущениями, было на это совершенно плевать. Рей не заметила, когда произошло изменение: только что ее окутывало тепло от перьев, но вот оно исчезло, и вместо крыльев по бокам от нее в пол упираются мужские руки. Их тела встречались с влажными шлепками, глаза Рей были закрыты, и она осознала изменение только когда Бен сжал ее грудь одной рукой, бормоча ей в волосы что-то насчет цепей возле кровати.

Когда они закончили, Бен соскользнул с нее, устало вытянулся рядом на полу и спросил:

— Не возражаешь, если я останусь тут до утра?

— Ладно, — ответила Рей. — Поспишь на диване.

— На диване? После всего, что между нами было?

— Именно, — отрезала Рей. — И вымыться не забудь.

Бен приподнялся на локте.

— Тебе не кажется, что это грубо — выдворять меня на диван?

— Нет, не кажется, — возразила Рей. — Я тебя не звала, между прочим. Поэтому диван. А с утра могу кофе угостить. Не больше.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — пробурчал Бен.

Он исчез в ванной, а Рей отряхнула халат, набросила его на спинку дивана и подошла к комоду, ища пижаму.

Ее мучили вопросы, начиная с того, как Бен ее выследил (она представляла себе голого мужика-полуголубя в городском небе, и ее немедленно начинал душить истерический смех) и заканчивая тем, как он планировал вернуться домой без одежды. Впрочем, она вполне могла пожертвовать ему халат…


End file.
